


Titillating Tintagel

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AC/DC References, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Lingerie, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Tony find themselves in Tintagel, Cornwall, and while both of them secretly, or not so secretly in Tony's case, would like to be elsewhere this chilly winter, they find a way to keep each other warm and enjoy their holiday.





	Titillating Tintagel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I officially love these two and need to write more. I hope that you enjoy this little one-shot. It was written for Hermione's Holiday Hideaway fest hosted by Hermione's Haven on Facebook. With the holidays coming to a close, this festive little piece is sure to make you laugh at how fluffy and cute it is. Actually, parts of it were inspired by my mom and new step dad. They are probably the most adorable couple I know. I can't wait to see what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua and starrnobella for beta and alpha reading. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Tintagel, Cornwall/Peppermint Stick  
> Song Recommendation: "Shook Me All Night Long" by AC/DC

 

Hermione's heels clicked as she walked back and forth across the floor of the room where she and Tony were staying. Between Christmas and New Year's, the two of them had promised to simply relax and enjoy one another's company this year, but that didn't end up happening. Hermione had been called out to investigate some sort of disturbance in the small town of Tintagel, Cornwall, rumors of Merlin's sword having been uncovered in a cave on the coast. She knew it was rubbish the moment the Minister asked her as head of the MLE to investigate, but she had no choice in the matter.

Her superhero husband, Tony Stark, wanted nothing more to be on some beach in Bora Bora or Aruba this winter, but here they were stuck inside on this cold winter's day instead. Finished getting ready, Hermione walked back toward the bed where Tony was sprawled out on his back playing with some fancy tech that illuminated a screen above his head. Rolling her eyes, she placed both hands on her hips and huffed to get his attention. It didn't work.

"Tony."

Finally, he swiped his hand, effectively vanishing the projection. "What's up, babe?" he asked, giving her his most dazzling smile. It was the one he used when he knew he'd been doing something that annoyed her. She saw that grin a lot.

Gesturing at herself and then him, she asked, "Are you planning on joining me this evening?" She blinked at him, hoping her annoyance was made clear. This was meant to be their holiday, after all, even if it started as a business trip. "Dinner is downstairs in less than ten minutes."

"Can't we just order room service?" Tony asked, stretching languidly like a cat. He pointed his toes as he crossed his arms underneath his head. The bottom of his AC/DC t-shirt rode up, revealing a hint of his tanned stomach underneath. "I'd much rather stay in bed."

Giving a long insufferable sigh, Hermione simply shook her head. "Trenowan is a Bed and Breakfast, Tony, not a hotel. We have to actually go downstairs in order to be fed."

"You disproved the sword rumor. When are we leaving again?" As he asked this, Tony swivelled around to sit at the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand over his goatee. "Maybe there's still time to book a room in Cancun before the New Year."

"We have two more days paid for," she explained, taking pity on him and moving to sit in his lap. Smiling as his arms wrapped around her waist and he snuggled his face into her shoulder, she added, "We can make other arrangements for New Year's Eve, if you'd like."

Smiling happily, Tony planted a few open mouthed kisses along the narrow column of Hermione's throat, earning him a delighted moan from the witch. "We can talk about it later, after dinner and... _dessert_."

Tilting her head to give Tony more access to her throat, she felt her heart skip a beat. "That's fine," she sighed, as he trailed the tip of his nose along her jawline. "Now, we have to hurry." Hopping from his lap, she gave him a wink before sashaying to the door, her little red dress drawing his attention easily.

Groaning in frustration, Tony pushed to his feet and followed the little minx out the door. As he smoothed out his black dress pants and hurried to loop his arm with Hermione's, he tried to think of ways to entice his brilliant wife into leaving this chilly little town earlier than planned.

* * *

 

Dinner was a tedious affair, the other smattering of guests staying at the Trenowan older and, in Hermione's opinion, boring as hell. She hated having to pretend she was a regular Muggle, or rather, not superhuman or special like her husband. She was, of course, a witch, but she certainly couldn't reveal that over dinner conversation, especially in a town such as Tintagel. Tony revelled in the chatter, enjoying an opportunity to boast about Stark Industries or his second job as Iron Man. Smiling and laughing at all the right times, Hermione sipped her red wine in silence as the evening wore on.

Perhaps she should take Tony up on his offer to find them someplace warmer to ring in the New Year, after all. Although, she really couldn't ignore how quaint Tintagel was this time of the year. The B&B they were staying in was covered in a thin layer of snow and the surrounding area was lovely enough. Something was missing, though, and Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it right now. Holding in a sigh of relief, she watched as the remaining guests trickled upstairs to their own rooms, leaving her and Tony, blessedly, alone.

Shifting in her chair by the fireplace, she nudged Tony with her stocking covered foot and smiled when his gaze fell on her. "Are you ready to head upstairs too?" she inquired, stifling a yawn that made her husband roll his eyes.

"Tired, love?" He quipped, hopping to his feet and offering her his hand. She took it willingly, and then he tugged her to her feet and into his waiting arms.

She giggled at his antics, but allowed him to place his other hand on her waist and begin to dance around the living room with her. He was humming a tune under his breath as they slow danced and she scrunched up her face as she tried to place the song. Figuring it out, she threw her head back and laughed.

"Is that  _Shook Me All Night Long_?" she inquired with a quirked eyebrow. When he merely gave her a toothy grin, she shook her head. "You're insufferable, you know that? Here we are, dancing by a Christmas tree in front of the fireplace and you're serenading me with AC/DC."

"What can I say? I'm a true romantic." Tony let go of her waist to swing her around, pulling her close afterward. Dancing slowly, he maneuvered them closer to the stairs. As they passed the Christmas tree, he snagged something from the branches and tucked it into his pocket.

"What did you just take," Hermione hissed, as he released his hold on her so they could walk upstairs. She had no desire to get kicked out of the place for stealing, even if she was having second thoughts about remaining here for the upcoming holiday.

"Relax," Tony cooed, all but dragging her upstairs by the hand. "It's just an after dinner snack." He revealed the peppermint stick he'd swiped from one of the branches of the tree, smirking when Hermione was forced to sigh with relief rather than irritation.

When they reached the landing, she was the one to tug him into their room and shut the door. For added protection in case they got into a shouting match, she used her magic to silence and lock it too. "It might just be a piece of candy, Tony, but that could still get us kicked out."

"Would that be such a bad thing? I'm bored with this town. Let's fly someplace tropical. We can be there by morning."

"Not this again…" She ran a hand through her curls. "It's not so bad here," she said and then cringed at how she couldn't even make it sound like she was convinced.

"See, now you even agree. Besides, I packed something in your suitcase and you have yet to wear it for me." Tony pouted, sitting back on the bed as he unwrapped his treat. Holding it to his lips, he allowed his tongue to come out for a taste.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione stomped over to her luggage and kicked off her heels before flipping open the top. "What did you pack? I don't see anything."

"It's underneath all your jumpers." He laughed, now talking around the peppermint stick he had hanging from his mouth.

"Really, Tony?" Hermione huffed as she dug to the bottom of the suitcase, finding the red-wrapped package he'd snuck into her bag before they left London. "You know I live out of my suitcase when we travel. How did you expect me to find this underneath everything?"

He shrugged one shoulder, kicking off his shoes as he did so. "I thought maybe you'd actually use the dresser or closet supplied by the B&B for once." Chuckling, he sucked at his treat and gestured to the package she held. "Are you going to open it or make me sit here in suspense for all eternity?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione playfully scolded him. "I ought to put it away and go right to sleep with how troublesome you're being." She paused at his pout, smirking at the way she could make him beg if she truly wanted. "But, I  _suppose_ I'll indulge you since you're going to stay here until the New Year." Before he could argue, Hermione scurried into the bathroom to unwrap her present.

"That witch," Tony muttered, a smile playing on his lips as he hurriedly stood to remove his pants and t-shirt. Returning to the bed in nothing but his black boxers and with his peppermint stick still in his mouth, he waited impatiently for his wife to emerge.

He didn't have to wait long, the vision of beauty opening the door and standing there in all her glory. The peppermint stick fell from his lips as his mouth went agape, the gift he'd bought a dream come true.

Smiling at Tony, Hermione slowly made her way toward the bed. She'd used magic to make her curls wilder and applied a bit of red lipstick. She wore black stockings that came up past her knees and little else. The tiny black bra and knickers he'd bought had silver studs, classic rock'n roll style. As she crawled up onto the bed, she smiled seductively at her husband.

"Now I know why you were humming that song earlier," she told him, moving to straddle his waist. Tony's hands were immediately upon her, smoothing over her soft skin and igniting a fire within her core. "You were picturing me wearing this."

" _You're the best damn woman that I've ever seen_ ," he quoted from the song, lips quirked in grin that made Hermione laugh out loud. "No, but really, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she murmured before leaning down to give him a kiss.

Tony rolled them so that he was now the one on top, his tongue sliding against Hermione's and sharing the taste of peppermint. Leaning back, he stared down into her chocolate eyes. "You're quite welcome."

"And how do you feel about staying in Tintagel for a few more days?" Hermione inquired as she rolled her hips up to meet Tony's, their undergarments magically disappearing with a wave of her hand.

"Perhaps, Tintagel is a bit more titillating than I originally thought," Tony admitted, earning him a playful poke in the side. Sniggering, he kissed her again, briefly, before sliding his cock against her damp folds.

"Shut up and make love to me already, Mr. Stark," she ordered, gasping and then rocking her hips up to meet his, aching for him to be inside.

He groaned in response and captured her lips for another quick kiss. "As you wish, Mrs. Stark," he muttered against her parted lips before he slid inside and started to move. As he rocked into her core, he couldn't help but sing, " _You shook me alllll night long. Yeah, you shook me alllll night long._ "

Hermione could do nothing but laugh, her heart full of love as she and Tony made love all night long. Both their worries about spending the rest of their holiday in Tintagel were forgotten as they rediscovered how much fun they could have just by simply enjoying one another's company. By the time the New Year arrived, neither could remember why they'd wanted to leave in the first place.


End file.
